User talk:EnlgishDWfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadman Wonderland Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Karako Koshio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bereisgreat (Talk) 21:55, June 11, 2011 Pics Hey, I appreciate it that you upload pictures to the wiki, but could you name the files more fitting, like I did with the last ones? It just makes work a little bit easier. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 21:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome i used to be just like you with wikia's, am not the best at it but i know a lot so if you need help just ask Kessie (Talk) 22:40, July 3, 2011 Chapters Hey, do you have some time to do some work on the wiki? I have some work for you :) *Bereisgreat (shout!) 09:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So, when I set up the chapter articles (Category:Chapter), I used a regular Infobox (here), but a few days ago I decided to use a custom Infobox. I made this. You hear me coming, every chapter article must be changed now, replacing the regular Infobox with the Chapter Infobox. I already did chapter 1-19, but it's a lot of work, so I want you to do chapter 20-39, I'll do the rest. For example, here is the correct version of Chapter 19 and here's the wrong version of Chapter 20. You see the difference in Infobox? To insert the right Infobox, just click left from the already existing Infobox and click on "Infobox chapter" on the right, under "Templates". Insert the chapter number (e.g. 20). For release date, just check the previous chapter and add a month. "Appears in", type in the volume it appears in. (e.g. Volume 5). Previous chapter and next chapter, just look at the Chapters-page. Don't forget to link. ... Okay, that's about it. If you do a good job, I'll consider making you an admin :) And if you have any questions, contact me. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow, nice summary. Anyway, thanks for helping me out. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help, it looks good. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 14:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Manga Images Yeah, you should. But if it takes to much trouble to do so, I can do them for you, I mean, it takes like a couple of seconds on an iMac, so I can just re-upload them if it's too complicated for you. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 07:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, can you customize you signature so that a link to your talk page is after your user-name, like my signature? It makes contacting you easier. You can get help here. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to do this!! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 13:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and admin Because of the latest vandalism (all by the same guy/girl btw), I'd like to ask you to help me to get rid of him/her. I've given you admin and rollback rights, so if you see on the Wiki activity that he/she has been vandalizing again, you can rollback the change and block that IP address. You can add the Template:AdminBox and Template:RollbackBox to your user page, congrats. If you just check from time to time, I'll do the same, because we have to be quick to rollback. Also, it's the same dude/girl over and over again, he/she is abusing multiple IP addresses, so we'll have to block every one of them. Oh, and could you add your signature (just three ~) to this page, under mine. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It's also on other wiki's? Btw, I asked my brother and he says it's probably automated. I mean, it has made edits to pages that normal visitors never come (this: Template:!!), so I believe it's kind of a virus (not really, but you know what I mean). So, what other wiki's? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 10:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it's gone... It's quiet... Too quiet... *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badges Yeah, sure, I guess I could enable that. I was just careful towards them, because they might turn the wiki into a playground, but I'll give it a try. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 10:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Username Haha, you just noticed it now? xD Well, you can request Wikia staff to change it, information here. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 14:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I giggled ^^ *Bereisgreat (shout!) Tsunenaga -> Tamaki I saw you in your chapter summary, when you referred to Tamaki, you wrote Tsunenaga. I know that's his given name, but we and all the viewers know him as Tamaki, so if you write another summary, could you start writing Tamaki instead of Tsunenaga? Thanks. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 17:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits I try, I try ^^ But yeah, today was a good day, I guess. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 17:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Getting acquainted Hey, can you introduce yourself on my blog, since your also an admin :) *Bereisgreat (shout!) 11:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Youtube Aah, I'm more of a SasukexSakura fan myself, but meh... But yeah, you were right about the izaya vid, but I also found the Canada girls quite interresting (mostly because of the 'girls' part) and I find your videos quite good actually... you can see you spent your time on it (unlike my videos, which are total rubbish), you can edit pretty good! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 19:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Activity You haven't been active for a while… ? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 13:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, didn't see that one coming. Get better soon! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 09:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Only left hand? Ouwch. Don't overdo it! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Recap You've done an amazing job so far on the chapters and I'm sorry to ask you for some more. Could you write a brief summary of the chapter below the standard text (blablabla is the Xth chapter of DW)? I've already done the episodes (for example Death row), you see a sentence or two about the episode, it's just like a quick recap. If you write the summary, could you add that as well? Thanks. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 20:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Carnival Corpse Hey, I want your opinion about something. The Carnival Corpse page is kinda too long and I was thinking about making separate pages for each match. But I don't want it to become like the Bleach Wiki, to make a page for EVERY SINGLE FIGHT. I'm still troubled about wether or not it should be separated or not, wadda you think? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll set them up when I have the time (that will probably be tomorrow). Could you just list the notable fights here? I'll set up and write the articles then :) *Bereisgreat (shout!) 20:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I made an Infobox for the fights, you can see an example for it here. Tell me what you think of it, should something be added, is it enough or is something unneeded? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 21:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism He's back, by the way. He's been out for ten days, but last night, he made another two edits. I rollbacked and blocked the IP-adress. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 09:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: He made another few edits, it's increasing >:( *Bereisgreat (shout!) 17:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I contacted the Vandalism Task Force (or something like that) and they told me it's a spambot and that they've blocked it. It SHOULD be gone forever now. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 15:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fights I'll set up the pages. But instead of Nagi & Ganta vs Undertakers, I think Ganta vs Undertakers would be better, because Ganta and Nagi never actually fought the Undertakers together. And that was only in the anime (because the entire Scar Chain fought the Undertakers in the manga), so an another page sould be Scar Chain vs Undertakers. Oh, I think Nagi vs Hibana should be a apge too. I agree about the Deadmen vs Complete Forgeries, that should be all in one page. Oh, and Scar Chain vs the Undertakers in the anime (when Genkaku awaited Scar chain by the elevator), should that be a page? I think it's relevant enough. On another note, get better soon! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 12:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured article, picture and poll Can you do the featured article, featured picture and poll for August? You can just pick an article (character, term, feature, location, event, anything), a picture and think of a poll and replace it there. Of course, wait untill August 1st to publish it, I'm telling you now so that you can think of something till then. 'Kay? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It's really important that you don't replace the poll before... let's say July 31, 18:00 (English time (see, I'm taking you in account)), because if you delete the current poll, the results will be lost before I can record them here. You can do the poll at 18:00, the rest is yours. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 22:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Whoops I accidently reseted the poll, but don't panic, I took a screenshot just before it happened. I was editing the headers for the main page and whoops, I adjusted the poll and yeah, it resets then. But it's no big deal, because I still have the screenshot and when it's September, I'll just add those two numbers up and import them onto the project page. It's not a big deal, but I thought you should know. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 15:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's a totally normal question. Euhm, I'm not really sure. I'm not that proficient with English to know what to use in this situation, heck, I don't even know the differences. Just continue as you're doing now, if you're writing in Americal English, then I guess you should continue like that, right? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 21:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC)